familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hiram Page (1800-1852)
}} Biography Hiram Page is most famous as One of the Eight Witnesses of the Book of Mormon, June 1829. Physician, farmer, Born in Vermont. Married Catherine Whitmer, 10 Nov. 1825, in Seneca Co., New York. Ordained a teacher, by 9 June 1830, in New York. Claimed to receive revelations for church, 1830; later denounced them in response to JS revelation. Moved to Kirtland, Geauga Co., Ohio, 1831; near Independence, Jackson Co., Missouri, 1832; and to Clay Co., Missouri, 1833. Helped found Far West, Missouri, 1836. Left church and moved to Ray Co., Missouri, 1838. Briefly joined William E. McLellin’s Church of Christ, 1848. Died near western border of Ray Co., near present-day Excelsior Springs.14 Book of Mormon Witness * See article Witnesses of the Book of Mormon] Hiram Page is most famous for being one of the eight witnesses to whom Joseph Smith (1805-1844) showed the Gold Plates from which he translated the Book of Mormon. He was one of the earliest of converts to the Latter Day Saint movement. He was married to the sister of the four Whitmer men listed in the Testimony. This second group of witnesses met together outside the Joseph Smith home in Fayette, New York, on 02 July 1829, just four days after the experience of the Three Witnesses. Unlike the Three Witnesses, the Eight testified that they both saw and handled the plates. Another difference is that the Eight testified that they were shown the plates by Joseph Smith rather than by an angel as had the Three Witnesses. Be it known unto all nations, kindreds, tongues, and people, unto whom this work shall come: That Joseph Smith, Jun., the translator of this work, has shown unto us the plates of which hath been spoken, which have the appearance of gold; and as many of the leaves as the said Smith has translated we did handle with our hands; and we also saw the engravings thereon, all of which has the appearance of ancient work, and of curious workmanship. And this we bear record with words of soberness, that the said Smith has shown unto us, for we have seen and hefted, and know of a surety that the said Smith has got the plates of which we have spoken. And we give our names unto the world, to witness unto the world that which we have seen. And we lie not, God bearing witness of it. * Christian Whitmer (1798-1835) * Jacob Whitmer (1800-1856) * Peter Whitmer (1809-1836) * John Whitmer (1802-1878) * Hiram Page (1800-1852) * Joseph Smith (1771-1840) * Hyrum Smith (1800-1844) * Samuel H Smith (1808-1844) 1830 LDS Church Organization On 06 Apr 1830, Joseph Smith (1805-1844) and five other men officially organized a new church in accordance with the laws of the state of New York at the Whitmer Family Farm in Fayette, New York. Today, visiters can tour the farm where Peter Whitmer, Sr. and his wife Mary supported the Book of Mormon translation, hosted the newborn Church, and witnessed some of Joseph Smith’s earliest revelations. On this land, some of the foundational events of the Restoration unfolded and some of the first Saints gained testimonies of God’s latter-day work. Hiram Page was Baptized into LDS church by Oliver Cowdery (1806-1850) (his brother-in-law), 11 Apr. 1830, at Seneca Lake, Seneca Co. Vital Records Excelsior Springs Gravesite The location of Page's grave had become lost to Mormon history. It was believed that he had been buried in Pisgah Cemetery, north of Excelsior Springs, Missouri (but that was incorrect). Present-day owners of Page's farm knew he was buried on the property, but did not know his significance in Mormon history. Soon after the discovery family members layed out a stone-border around the grave. It wasn't until months later that this marker was erected. References * Hiram Page Biography - JosephSmithPapers * Wikipedia: Hiram Page * The Whitmers: A Family that Nourished the Church - LDS Ensign Aug 1979. * True to the Book of Mormon: The Whitmers - LDS Ensign Feb 1989. * Whitmer Farm - LDS Church Historic Sites. * #6289884